One Transformation, Creates Two
by Die Hard Warrior Fan
Summary: Sam and Jessica, both lovers of Warriors, get bit by a cat. Then turned into cats, but will their love survive? suck at summery
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

**I'm just going to get right to the story… so…here…you…go…sorry a like dots…and for those of you at Kugyay…I win!**

**Prologue**

"Firestar? Why do you like watching the twolegs? Is it that you miss your own?"

"No, I think we could learn about them. They seem very intelligent, and they aren't heartless. They take care of their own, and even have mates, & love."

"What do you mean?"

"See look right there," Firestar meowed, pointing to Sam and Jessica through the window. "He is taking care of her by putting on a poultice on a cut and puts a strip of pelt over it, like golden-rod and cobweb. And at the same time, they love each other."

"Then why don't they have twoleg kits?" Bluestar asked sitting down next to him.

"That is some-thing I could never figure out. I think its that they are too young, like they are probably apprentices now, and when they grow up, that is when they are allowed," he meowed.

They sat for a bit watchng the twolegs. Then, Bluestar broke the silence. "Do you really think to outsiders can help you?"

Firestar lowered his head. "What is there else to do?"


	2. A very, very short Chapter 1

**Chap. 1**

Sam had just finished watching one of his favorite show, "Doctor Who." He was an ultrahuge Who-V-an, or, a crazy fan of "Doctor Who." He was bored and tried to think of some-thing to do.

He called up his girl-friend, and they decided to meet at his house.

When Jessica got to her house, Sam was sitting on the couch, typing a story, a random story. He saw Jessica come in and quickly shut the computer down. They talked, and kissed, once or twice, and then decided to go for a walk.

* * *

**Sorry this was a short, sucky, chapter, but I finally made the time to get everything in this story set straight. Like, the chapter thing, and some answers to the reviews. Also, you may notice, quite a bit of grammar errors and spelling errors. That's because I did, like, 95% of the story on my phone. The spelling errors were there's a missing space or a letter was missed, it's due to my computer. It's keyboard doesn't respond well, especially the space-bar. **

**P.S. - The answers to the reviews will be on the last chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

Sam and Jessica were walking down the street, and they were just having a good time. They don't know why they did it, and they probably would regret it soon, but they look to their right and saw a cat. Jessica, acting like the person she was, goes, "Oh, kitty!" Sam chuckles, and get pulled by Jessica to go over to the cat. The cat stayed were it was and to him and her, it seemed to say, "Touch me and you'll be cursed."

"Cursed with what?" we ask at the same time, thinking it was some-one just playing tricks on us.

"The Clans!" it says. We both look at each other and laugh. Jessica reached down to lift it up to see if it was just a robot, when it flashed out a paw and scratched her.

She stumbled back. "Ouch!"

I advance forward, and was going to find the person behind this. "Look here you, IDK whoever you are, but that wasn't necessary!" I yell at the "robot" cat, pointing a finger at it.

"Oh, I think it was," it says, and then it flashed out a paw and scratched me.

"Hey!" I say, then I started to run after it, but it disappeared before I could see it again. I went back to look at Jessica, kissing her, saying that all we need to do is put some anti-biotic on it, and a band-aid, and it'll be fine.

So, then we traveled back to my house, luckily my parents were gone for like a month. And liked the timing, too. Because it was about a week after Summer V. started. Jessica sat on the couch and turned on the TV, while I went to get some antibiotics and two band-aids.

"Here you go," I said, placing the band-aid on the cut.

"Thanks,..Lover," Jessica said, kissing him on the check.

I playfully pushed her over, and then tended to my own cut. I put the antibiotic o, which stung a bit, then I put on the Band-Aid. After that, I threw away the left over stuff from the band aids, and put away the antibiotic. While I was walking back to the living room, I grabbed one of Jessica's and me's favorite book series, (yup, you guessed it!). We were on the last book and had about 5 chapters left. We usually played the adventure game together at the end of every book, it would just usually bring us closer together, in relationship wise.

I got back to the living room, saw Jessica sitting on the couch, watching TV. _God! She is so HOT!_ I thought. I pushed it away and sat next to her. She saw that I had the book, turned off the TV, and get closer to me, and we started to the last 5 chapters. I could tell she didn't like what happened at the end of the book, and neither did I. 'It's just a story, 'she kept murmuring to her-self. We then played the game, and then ate.

After lunch, we watched more TV. "Hey, Sam?" she randomly asks at one point.

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel that well."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3**

"In what way?" I asked, putting a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.

"I don't know, it's like all over my body." Then I think about it. I wasn't feeling too well either.

I got up and got my coat and keys. "Come-on, we're going to the hospital," I said, walking towards her. The last thing I remember was her gving me her hand so I could help pull her up. I was reaching out, then nothing. Complete blackness.

I woke up on the floor, laying on the carpet. Exactly in the place that I had fainted. Jessica also must havefainted, cause she couldn't remember any-thing ether. I moaned. I got up, and started to stumble towards the couch._Why is every-thing so big?_ I wondered. I clumsily, got y self onto the couch, to find that Jessica wasn't there. But in place, a fluffy, gray, black, and white female cat. I looked confused. I jumped off – jumped?- the couch to go take a look at the antibiotic information. I was still a little dazed, and was looking at my paaa….awwwww..wsssss…paws?! Wait! I stopped at turned m head to look at my back. It was covered in a shiny, very dark redish, orangish fur. I nearly jumped out of my skin, or, at the time, fur. I ran, which was very painful, too. Causeit was sep, step, step, fall, step, step, step, fall, step, step,step, fall. I did that all the way to the mirror in the bathroom. I looked in and what ooked back was just about a fully aged cat, about the same age as us in human years. I screamed. The I heard another scream from the living room.

I dashed from the bathroom, down the hall, and into the living room. I saw Jessica looking horrified, confused, and cerious at the same time, but mostly horrified. "Jessica!" I meowed…. Wait… meowed? Weird. Jessice stopped looking at her-self and looked at me.

"Sam?!" she meowed, confused.

I rushed forward and… how do you show affection or romance in a cat? I didn't know what to do at the time so all I did was just try to kiss her on the cheeck, but it epicly failled. Jessica smiled a bit, showing her amusement, but it quickly disappeared. "How the ! #% are we cats?!" she asked, worriedly.

"I don't know, must be a dream?" I said, questionly.

"Better make sure," she meowed, and with that she nipped me on my tail.

"Oww!" I meowed, pulling my tail away from her, "What was that for?"

"Honestly, don't you know any-ting about dreaming? When you dream and if you do. If you want to wake up, all you do is either: get killed, hurt in some way, like I did to you just now, or get hit with water. And when I bit you, you didn't "wake up," so that proves that this is not a dream," she explained.

I bent over and nipped her tail, and she pulled her tail away, but didn't say anything, but she did have a cross look on her face. "What? Now we are even," he meowed/hissed. We stared at each other for a bit, then I broke the silence. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. But being transformed into a cat suddenly, does have an affect," I meowed.

She licked my cheek to show that she accepted my apology. But, I kinda looked at her confused. "Why'd you do that?"

"What? Lick your check?" she meowed. "Well, it's sorta like a kiss, but for cats."

"Oh, well, in that case," I meowed, then I stopped and licked her on both cheecks. "I wanted to do that."

She purred. "So now what?" she asked.

I thought back, and my mind landed onto that cat that scratched us both today. If that cat is the cause of this, didn't it say that we would be cursed of the cla-" I never finished my sentence. We both looked at each other. We stared at each other for a while.

Then, an excited looked flashed through Jessica's eyes. "Does,…Does that mean we become clan…clan cats?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Most likely,"I meowed.

"Whoa!" I mantaged to get out, before she, literally, got jumped on me, and started licking my cheecks and noise.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

"I'm so happy!" she meowed, getting off of me.

"Why?" I asked, very confused.

"I, always, secretly wanted to be a she-cat in Thunderclan, along with you as my mate, and have kits," she meowed. She then realized what she had said, and her tail and head droopped. I think she was afraid that I would kinda dump her after she said that.

But, in reality, it was the other way around. I stepped forward and picked her head up with my own. "Me, too," I whispered into her ear.

She brightened emedietly, and rubbed her head against mine, purring. I purred back, guessing that rubbing your head on anothers was another form of affection.

"So now what?" she asked.

"I don't know, w-" Even before I got the word 'we' out, the door bursted open and an old lady came in. She pointed this gun at us, and I moved in front of Jessica, hissing. Last thing I remember was a net enclosing Jessica and I, before Iblacked out, for the second time.

I woke up, seeing that I was in a cage. I looked around worriedly to try and find Jessica. Then, I realized that she still nocked out, and laying next to me. I recognized this place. It was the Airport! _What are we doing here?_ I wondered. I layed, protectively over Jessica, with terror and anger/security mixed into my eyes. We were battered around in the cage….alot. Then, we went through this certain part of the airport luggage that had all the breakables going through it and a few other pets.

When we got on the planeand set down in a part of the plane, I sighed in relief. "Thank god –or Starclan – that's over," he sighed. It must have been at least 5 more minutes before Jessica woke up.

She had terror in her eyes. Then she realized that I was protectively laying over her, and calmed down. "Where-Where are we?" she asked.

"We're on a plane," I meowed.

"To where?"

"My guess… England."

The plane ride strengthend our relationship, and we were a bit less worried. We actually decided to come up with different names for our-selves.

We decided that mine should be Maple, cause my fur resembles the red maple tree, and we decided that her's would be Glacier, cause her pelt looks like a glacier.  
When the airplane touched down, we were picked up by some-one else, and they brought us to his car, and then he tranquilized us, and we blacked out, again.

When we woke up, I found that we were in a forest. I crawled over to Jessi-Glacier- and nudgedher. "Glacier? Glacier?" Ikept trying to nudged her it didn't work, I decided to go hunting. I've read plenty of times of how to do it in the books, so I knew how to do the basics already. I came back with 2 mice, and saw that Glacier had woken up. She looked mad. _Uh, oh,_ I thought.

She looked at me. "Were where you?" she hissed.

I set the mice down. "Hunting," I meowed, a bit worriedly. She then launched her-self at me. "Wha-" I got cut off.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

She started batting me with her paws. Then I realized that she had her claws sheathed. "Hey!" I meowed. I pushed her off and then pinned her down."Gotcha!" I mewed, playfully. She purred, licking my check. I got off and turned around, to see that a cat, about the size of an apprentice was just about to steal the mice. He saw me, grabbed themice and ran off. I raced after him, "Yelling hey! Come back here!"

Glacier was right behind me. I ran after him for a bit then he went through some bushes and when I came out he other side, there was a patrol of cats, that seemed to be not happy with the apprentice. When I showed up, they all looked up me. One ginger-dustcolored tom padded up tp me. "What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" I backed up just a bit, afraid for some-reaon, even though I knw he wouldn't lay a claw onme, uless he had reason to.

I glanced at the apprentice. "He stole our food," I meowed.

"Our?" Dustpelt asked. I nodded, just as Glacier padded through the bushes panting. She looked up and her eyes widened as she saw all the cats. She then moved her way over to me, laying down.

Dustpelt, thankfully, understood, and looked at the apprentice. "Is this true?" he asked.

The apprentice looked down at the ground, his head and tail droopping. "Yes, it's true," he mewed.

Dustpelt looked like he was readyto smack the apprentice. "Then, would yougive them back their prey?" he asked, obviously angry. The apprentice obeed and gave the to mice back to me, and I nodded a thanks. "I am sorry, that tom doesn't know any better," he hissed, directing the hiss to the apprentice.

I dipped my head. "Thank you, and we'll leave your territory now," I meowed, picking up the mice, and nudged Glacier to her feet. We padded back to our original spot.

"Why did you do that?" Glacier asked.

"What?"

"You know, not ask to be part of Thunderclan?"

"Well, I didn't thinkit was the right time, I mean, you don't want to be labled as being part of Thunderclan because some apprentice stole your prey, do you?" I asked.

Glacier shuffled her paws. "Well no…"

"Thanks, now, lets eat," I meowed, laying down next to Glacier, and gave her a mouse. She shrugged and took a bite.

"Not bad," she meowed, "actually, it good!" She ate more.

I tasted mine, and I even liked the flavor. We ate in silence and then slept were we where, dispite all the sleeping we did today.

The 2nd morning after we encountered our first clan cats, we where out hunting together and we stocked a good sized fresh-kill pile, for the day. We where coming back when, (you guessed it!) another cat was stealing our food. We chased after **her** for about the same time that we chased the Thunderclan apprentice.

We were about to catch her when I noticed a change in the trees and scent. I skidded to a hult, and Glacier ran into me. "Why'd you do that?"

"Look at the trees, they're pines, and the scent is different. We shouldn't be here, we need to going," I meowed, urgently, hoping she would understand.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

She nodded, sayingthat she understood. We just turned around when I felt a heavy object land on me and started clawing into my back. I howled in pain, and rolled over to dislodge my attacker. I saw Glacier, and she had the same problem. I was about to get up t help her, when a 3rd cat came and jumped onto me, and a 4th cat jumped onto Glacier.

By the end of it, we where lucky to get out alive. I heard acat behindme hiss, Learn to never challenge a Shadowclan cat!" And then I heardthem walk away.

We had deep cut, which were bleeding heavily. We where loosing a lot of blood, tufts of fur missing, ear torn,… let's just say that we where shredded, literally.

I let her lean on my shoulder and we started heading to Thunderclan territory. We where just on the boundry, when Glacier fainted. I lowwerd her head down, and stuckmy noise into her fur. "Please don't die, Please don't die, PLEASE!  
I kept crying over and over.

I heard some rustling, then saw an apprentice jump out behind a bush and charge at me and Glacier. I used up all my strength that I had left, to put my front right leg and paw over Glacier, and meow, "Shadowclan," before I passed out, and fell to the ground.

**Graystipe's patrol's POV**

The apprentice heard the torn up tom meow, "Shadowclan," and instantly, the apprentice skidded to a hult. He turned around and ran into the bushes in which the boarder patrol was in.

"Graystripe! Graystripe! Graystripe!" he yowled. He ran into Graystripe, the head of the patrol.

"What?"Graystripe asked, bounding out of the way to avoid his apprentice. "What is it Gingerpaw?"

"There's two injured cats over there," she meowed, pointing towards the bushes.

"What?!" Graystripe meowed, and he racing through the bushes to find two passed out catscovered in blood. He looked at their faintly moving pelts.

"The tom meowed 'Shadowclan,'" Gingerpaw meowed.

"He must mean that Shadowclan did this. They're still alive,"he meowed. He looked up at his apprentice."Fetch Jayfeather, quick."

Gingerpaw dashed off, through the undergrowth.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

I'm going to start to type in 3rd person, cause I don't like typing in 1st person, so don't be alarmed if it goes to 3rd person.

Maple woke up in a cave, his head aching. He moaned. He looked around for Glacier, and then relized that she was sitting next to him. Her eyes brightened emeiditly."Maple! You're alive!" she purred loudly. She bent down, licked his check and rubbed up against his head.

"And he's lucky, too," meowed a voice from behind him.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh, that's Jayfeather," she meowed.

_Jayfeather? Oh! Jayfeather! The Thunderclan Medicine cat! _He thought. "What happened?"

"Well, I woke up about 4 sunrises ago, and was just givin the all clear this morning. You were in a… how do I put this?" she bent down and whispered into his ear. "I a coma, type statis." She pulled her head back up. "I thought you died, and I lost you," she meowed, saddness in her voice.

Maple reached up with one paw and pulled her head back down. "Nothing will ever sepperate us," he purred. She purred back.

Jayfeather came padding over, pushing Maple's paw back down. "That's enough, you're still healing, and I don't want you to be in here longer, you need food and rest,"he meowed. "Here." Jayfeather gave him a mouse. Maple ate the mouse, and Jayfeather gave Maple some Poppy seeds. "You must leave," Jayfeather meowed to Glacier.

"No, I'm not leaving him," she hissed.

"I'm not givng you a choice," Jayfeather hissed back.

"Neither am I," she hissed, "I am NOT leaving him."

"You'll cause stress, and he might heal unproperly."

Glacier looked down at Maple, a tear rolling down her face. "Then I'm sleeping right outside, OK?!" she snapped.

Jayfeather nodded to her proposel, and Glacier padded out of the den, but before she left, she looked back at Maple. "I love you." _I love you, too,_ Maple thought.

3 days later

"So, I'm healed completely now?" Maple asked.

'Yes," Jayfeather meowed, working on sorting his herbs.

"Thank you!" Maple meowed, and padded out of the den, to great Glacier right outside. "I'm healed," he purred, licking her check.

"That's greatMaple! Or I shouldsay, Maple_paw_," she purred.

"Really?" he asked. Glaciernodded.

"And I'm Glacierpaw."

"Who's your mentor?"

"Bumblestripe. And your mentor is Blossemfall."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

**3 MOONS LATER**

Maplepaw began eying Glacierpaw suspiciously. She seemed to be hanging around Molepaw, lately,... ALOT. He even has seen them padding out of camp a couple times, supposedly to go "hunting." _Time to find out what they actually have been doing,_ he thought. _And perfect timing, too._ He saw them ask their mentors if they could go hunting, and their mentors said some-thing back that Maplepaw couldn't hear, because he was too far away. Then, Glacierpaw and Molepaw headed towards the entrence of camp. Maplepaw jumped up, and ran over to his mentor. "Blossomfall?" he asked.

Blossemfall was laying next to Toadstep, in which word got around that they were more then friends. She looked up. "Yes?" she asked.

"May I gohunting with Glacierpaw and Molepaw?"

"Sure, but you better hury up, 'cause they just left."

Maplepaw grewhappy. "Thank you!" he mewed, and he ran out of camp.

On the other side of the barrier, Maplepaw had just enough time to see Glacierpaw and Molepaw pad off intothe undergrowth. _Perfect time to use my tree climbing skills,_ he thought. So, he climbed up the tree that was next to the place in which Glacierpaw and Molepaw went through.

Maplepaw slowly, but surely, followed them. Occasionally, Glacierpaw would let Molepaw's pelt touch hers, and then, she just kept it that way. Maplepaw was getting angry, and sadat the same time. Angry, 'cause Glacierpaw and Maplepaw have been in love with each-other for quite awhile, and sad, 'cause Glacierpaw must not love him any-more. He kept following.

At one point, Glacierpaw leaned her head on Molepaw, and purred slightly. _Oh, now it's clearly over!_

A little bit later, Molepaw and Glacierpaw split up, so they could easily catch more prey.

When Maplepaw was sure that Molepaw wasn't anywhere near Glacierpaw, he jumped down from the tree, landing in front of Glacierpaw. She squeaked in suprised. Then her eyes softened as she realized who it was. She tried to nuzzle him, or rub up against her cheek, but Maplepaw ept pushing her away. "It's over,"he meowed.

"What is?" she meowed, clearly not knwing.

"Between you and me," he meowed, firmly.

"What?" she asked, sadness in her voice.

"I saw you with Molepaw. How could you?! I loved you! But, now, I'm not sure there's a heart to give love anymore!" he hissed, deep sadness in his voice, mixed with anger.

"I'm sor-" Glacierpaw started to say, but she got interrupted.

"No! I'm done! You clearly love him more then me! Looks like I'm going to have to find some-one else, huh?!" he hissed, and he turned around and stomped away.

He was heading back to camp, but he decided not to, and should just go blow off some steam. He headed towards the lake, but on the way there, he ran into Ivypool.

IP POV: "Whoa!" Ivypool meowed, in suprise, jumping out of the way, as Maplepaw ran past, with an angry look on his face. "What's up with you?" she asked, chasing after him.

Mp POV: "I don't want to talk about it," he meowed, once he was at the edge of a cliff, over-looking the lake. He layed down, now with almost pure sadness on his face.

IP POV: Ivypool was a bit confused, but had an idea of what was happening. "If she's in love with another tom, then you don't need her any-more," she meowed, laying down next to him.

"But, I loved her," he whined.

"And what did she do?" she meowed, trying to get him to remember, "unpainfully." (if that's even possible).

MP POV: He remembered, that Glacierpaw just stomped on it. Ivypool was right. If Glacierpaw is in love with another tom, and not with him, then he didn't need her. "Thanks," he meowed, moving closer to Ivypool, thinking that she didn't notice.

IP POV: Ivypool noticed that Maplepaw moved closer to her, and she smiled. _Toms,_ she thought,sighing slightly. "What did you come out here for anyway?" she asked.

Mp POV: "I was origanaly supposed to go hunting with Glacierpaw and Molepaw, but they were far ahead and I saw what was happening, so I decided to find out what was going on," he explained.

Ivypool supressed a giggle. "Only if the clan had a mouse for every time that happened," she meowed, chuckling slightly.

Maplepaw purred, slightly. "What did you come out here for?" he asked.

"Just some fresh air, maybe catch a mouse or two. You know, just someme time?" she answered.

Maplepaw nodded, understanding what she ment. He stood up. "Well, then, we should probably hunt," he meowed. Ivypool nodded, getting up. They then padded back into the forest and started hunting.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

When Maplepaw and Ivypool got back, they had cought about 4 mice, 2 voles, and a bird. As Maplepaw was bringing in the last pieces of prey, he saw Molepaw sitting next to Glacierpaw, who had a very sad look and a tear or two. Ivypool leaned to whisper into his ear. "She's not taking it lightly."

"Well, she brought it on her-self," he meowed, firmly. Ivypool nodded in awknowledgement. He dropped off the rest of the fresh-kill on the fresh-kill pile, and took a mouse for him-self, and layed down near Ivypool, but away from Glacierpaw.

Molepaw came over and he had an angry expression on his face. Maplepaw knew instantly what he came over to talk about. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "She loves you."

"No, she loves _you, _and _not me,_" Maplepaw meowed, looked up at Molepaw.

"Yeah, that's after what you did," he hissed back.

Maplepaw shook his head. "Don't lie. I was watching you two out in the forest, _before_ I did what I did. And she's not the oly one effected, either," he meowed, giving Molepaw an angry stare.

Both cats stood there for a bit, their stares locked onto each-other. Then, Molepaw understood what Maplepaw ment, and backed down. "Just don't do it again," he meowed, padding back over to Glacierpaw.

"How can I?" Maplepaw hissed under his breath.

Ivypool saw the whole thing.

Blossemfall padded over to Maplepaw. "Once you finish that, we're going to go di some battle training," she meowed. Maplepaw quickly finished the mouse, buried the remains and jumped up, ready to race out of camp, and towards the training grounds.


	11. A short Chapter 10

**Chap 10**

**2 moons later**

"I'm going to the gathering!" Maplepaw meowed, bounding over to Ivypool.

"I am, too," she purred. It has been about 2 moons since Maplepaw broke up with Glacierpaw, or you could say the nearest Gathering to the date. And Maplepaw and Ivypool have grown closer to each-other, too.

On they way to the Gathering, Maplepaw was padding along with Ivypool, so close, their pelts had to be about 3 times the thickness of a whisker. They were talking, just-the-average-talk, and possibly a few other personal things thrown about in there. And at one point, Ivypool perposely made their pelts brush up against each other, and kept it that way.

Maplepaw was so suprised that she did that, that he moved away for a moment or 2 then, he returned back to were he was, making their pelts brush each-other again.

After the Gathering, they went back home, but before they got to camp, Maplepaw pulled Ivypool away from the patrol. "Were are we going?" she asked.

"Some were private," he meowed.

* * *

**Sorry it's short.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chap 11**

"Ok," she meowed, and followed him. Once Maplepaw found a spot private enough he stopped, and turned around. Ivypool looked confused, and she hoped that he wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to say. Yeah, she kinda did want him to say that, 'cause she did "like" him, but she thinks it would too soon right now.

"Before we go any farther into this relationship, I need to know that you trust me, and will keep this secret as a secret, never to be told. I've never told this to any-one else, except for Glacierpaw, cause she's part of it, too," he meowed, "Can I trust you?"

Ivypool nodded. "You can," she meowed, bracing her-self for what he was about to say.

Maplepaw came straight. "I'm a Two-leg," he meowed. He turned his head away, afraid what Ivypool might say.

"Your kidding?" she asked. Maplepaw shook his head. "Wow," she meowed, suprised. "Well, then how did you become a cat?"

"I don't know," he meowed, looking back up at her, "and honestly, I think being a cat is alot better then being a human." Ivypool tilted her head. "Oh, sorry, I ment Twoleg. A human is what Twolegs call them-selves," he meowed.

"So, then why does this concern Glacierpaw?" she asked.

"She's a Twoleg, too," he meowed.

She nodded in awknoledgement. "I don't care what you do, just as long as you don't tell anyone. You could claw me if you like," he meowed, turning his head away.

Ivypool honestly did want to swipe at him, but only for not telling her earlier. "Oh, Maplepaw, that doesn't change the way I feel about you, it's only the personality that matters," she purred, giving Maplepaw a friendly lick on the head.

He looked back at her, and purred, smiling. "Thanks," he meowed.

She dipped her head. "Now, lets go to camp, before anybody suspecs," she meowed. Maplepaw got up and started to walk, next to Ivypool. This time, their pelts brushed each-other's completely.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chap 12**

**4 Moons Later**

_******SPOILER ALERT!******_

","Bramblestar was saying.

"I do," meowed Maplepaw.

"I do," meowed Glacierpaw.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Maplepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Mapleheart. The clan honors you strength and loyalty. Glacierpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Glacierflower. The clan honors your nobility and speed."

_**SPOILER ENDS**_

"Mapleheart! Glacierflower! Mapleheart! Glacierflower!" the clan chanted.

Molefur and Cherryleaf were made warriors about a moon ago, and Maplepaw - _heart_ - could tell that Molefur really wanted Glacier_flower_ to be made warrior, so they could continue their relationship farther. And the same was for Mapleheart and Ivypool. Over the course of Mapleheart's training, he and Ivypool grew very close together, until they ended up falling deeply in love with each-other.

Mapleheart's mentor, Blossemfall, had recently moved into the nursery, expecting Toadstep's kits. Along with Cinderheart expecting with Lionblaze's, and Dovewing with Bumblestripe's.

_Wow! The nursery is going to be crowded. Maybe we should wait a moon or two to have kits,_ he thought. Ivypool came rushing up to him."You're a warrior at last!" she purred, heavily, rubbing the her cheeck against his.

"I know! I'm so happy! But, there is one final thing t ask you," he meowed, and he took her out into the forest.

"Yes?" she meowed, a bit conserned, but still joyful.

He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Will you be...my mate?" he asked.

Ivypool was so happy that she looked like she was going to cry, from the pure joy and happyness. "Yes! Oh, yes!" she purred, rubbing her pelt up against his.

He was so happy, he could hardly speak,... or move.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilouge - 6 moons later**

Mapleheart padded into camp, worn out by doing battle training with his apprentice. "Now go and put your fresh-kill on the pile, and eat, and you may go to sleep if you want to," he meowed to Treepaw. She was more than happy to obey, and did what she was told.

Mapleheart chose a plump squirrel and took it over to the nursery. He went inside, and had to wait for just a little bit before his eyes, ajusted to the darkness of the den. He padded over to a nest. And in that nest, were 4, about 7 days old, sleeping kits, and their mother, Ivypool, curled around them.

She lifted her head to see Mapleheart, and purred. "Hello," she meowed.

"Hello, to you, too," he purred, licking her cheek. "Here, I brought you some-thing." He pushed the squirrel over to her.

"Thanks," she meowed, and began eating.

Glacierflower was in the nursery as well, but she had giving birth about 2 moons ago already, with Molefur's kits. Brightheart had moved to the nursery, expecting another litter of kits from Cloudtail. _Wow, this clan is flourishing,_ Mapleheart thought.

* * *

**Lilysplash: I kinda expected Tigerheart to, actually, leave SC to join TC in the books. But I had DoveXBumble because the story would have been a lot longer than I would have wanted to type. Thanks for the comment!**

**The Cat Whiskers: I know it's rushed, but it was typed right after I did a few other stories, that were like drafts and went no where for me. And I kinda like rushing things, IDK why. lol. Thanks for the comment!**

**Kittynija321: I know your not being mean, it's actually helping me start detailing things better. I know Dustpelt wouldn't do that, no cat would. But, Glacier and Maple were actually off the territory, and the apprentice snuck off the territory to hunt. Thanks for pointing it out though. **


End file.
